How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days
by xXxemilyxXx
Summary: Based of the acclaimed movie. Lily Evans is a writer for the How To column in the new Hogwarts Tribute. However, when Lily accepts a challenge to date James Potter for ten days will it be just a bet in the end? JPLE Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

O.k...I have way to many stories going around but I loved this idea after watching the movie. I know it may stick right with How To Lose A Guy in Ten Days but it will lead off into my own making so keep me motivated with reveiws!

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. HOWEVER, I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS OF MY OWN MAKING. I ALSO DO NOT OWN HOW TO LOSE A GUY IN TEN DAYS.**_

* * *

How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days

Chapter 1: The Perfect Guy

Lily sighed heavily and threw another crumpled piece of parchment into the fire. She dipped her quill into her ink and doodled on the edge of a journal placed on the desk before her.

_How to blast away blemishes…_

Lily scratched away the title. It was two weeks before her next column deadline and she had no clue what to write about.

Lily Evans started to regret signing up for the Hogwarts Tribute. It was the first year of the news letter and Lily had competed-and won- the right to write the How To column. It was also the year Lily became Head Girl and practically head of everything else. Dumbledore would ask her advice on new events for the school, like the Christmas Ball.

It was an honor having Dumbledore trust her opinion so much or maybe he was just making up for the horrible decision of having the snobby, big headed, overly confident, stubborn, perverted, _absolutely disgusting_ James Potter as Head Boy. Lily grimaced at the thought of the bed headed idiot.

"You done yet, Lils?"

Lily stood from her place in front of the warm fireplace and faced one of her best friends, Adison Lawrence.

"Yeah, might as well. I have the most awful writer's block," she yawned and gathered her paper, quill, and ink.

"Ah," Addy plopped down in a cushy armchair. "Did you hear about Remmy?"

Lily waved her wand and the supplies in her arms disappeared and she lay down in the couch opposite of her. "No, what happened?"

"She was dumped," Addy laughed, "poor girl was so devastated."

"Addy! Did you comfort her or anything?" Lily sat up.

"I tried but she thought I wasn't being sincere!"

"Were you?"

"Well, erm, it was a funny situation…"

"Adison Dawn Lawrence! What kind of friend would laugh at a friend who's been dumped?" Lily scolded.

"Lily, honestly, Remmy's relationships usually end because she's been cheating on the poor guy! She got what was coming to her," Addy shrugged.

Lily's glare softened and a small smile flickered across her sweet face. "All the same, you don't laugh! That's like breaking the number one rule of friendship!"

"So when's your column due?" Addy changed the subject quickly as she fingered a frayed edge of the rug.

"Two weeks and I have no idea what to do!" Lily took the bait and laid back on the couch in exasperation. "Tanya is all over me about it."

The two Gryffindors sat in silence and watch the fire slowly dim to ashes. Lily's eyes fluttered as she struggled to stay awake. Suddenly, Addy gasped loudly.

"I know what you can do!" Addy sat up excitedly.

"What?" Lily pointed her wand at the fire so she could she Addy's excited face clearly.

"How to lose a guy in ten days," she sat expectantly with her mouth spread in a wide smile. Lily thought about it and she started to smile too.

"That's great! Perfect, absolutely wonderful!"

"I know, right!?"

"Except there is one problem," Lily said and Addy's face fell, " who's the guy?"

Addy raised a finger and Lily could see a little light bulb go off in her head. The problem: Lily didn't know what her idea was.

"Addy…" Lily said slowly.

Yet Addy said nothing and walked up the stairs with an over exaggerated yawn. "My, my it's late. See you in the morning, Lil."

Lily just shook her head and sighed whatever it was, it had to wait until morning. Lily closed her eyes and fell asleep before she could muster the will power to tuck herself into bed.

_LEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEHPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJP_

"Oh, Lily it was awful!" Remmy's eyes were puffy and blood-shot. She had abandoned make-up, making her look almost alien to Lily and Addy.

"I-I'm sorry, Rem," Lily hugged her friend.

"I couldn't believe he would cheat on me with my cousin!" Remmy sniffed against Lily's shoulder as Lily looked around the Great Hall helplessly.

_Her cousin?_ Lily mouthed and Addy just shrugged.

"Oh, Remmy, that's awful," Addy said sympathetically.

"Ooo! Don't you even, Adison. You were laughing when I told you!" Remmy raised an accusing finger. Lily blushed and looked down at her plate of food, the whole Hall was staring at the trio weirdly.

"Young love, how… dramatic," Sirius slid in beside Lily and pulled the entire plate of sausages towards him and began squirting ketchup on top of them.

"Don't be too upset, Remmy. Toby told us that you were a better kisser than Hallie, hands down," James smirked and laughed.

"Oh, you two are terrible! I do not know how you survived six and a half years of Hogwarts without me strangling you!" Remmy said, her face in an outrage.

"We get that a lot actually," James replied thoughtfully. "And speaking of young love, Evans, you know a Hogsmead trip is this week end—"

"No."

"Right," James looked downcast and smothered butter on his toast.

"How the _hell_ did you make Head Boy, James?" Addy asked.

"Something we've all been trying to figure out," Remus chuckled and took a place beside James. James smiled widely showing a row of crumb-encrusted teeth.

"Ah! Professor McGonagall, may I say that you look absolutely _ravishing_ this morning?" Sirius complemented as the professor handed out schedules.

"Don't try it, Mr. Black, you still have detention for the rest of the week," Professor McGonagall said with a sever look. Sirius shrugged and returned to his food.

"What a perfect way to start out the day," Remmy grumbled. "Double potions with my cousin and her bitch." She managed a wry smile.

"I have Arthrimecy and then we go to Herbology together after lunch," Addy ran a finger down her list.

"Well, since we took the same classes as Moony, we might as well stay in bed!" Sirius slapped Remus on the back causing him to choke.

"Where's Peter?" Lily asked suddenly.

"Mother's sick," James responded.

"She's been sick a lot it seems," Remmy said.

The three boys shrugged their shoulders and continued eating.

"I forgot my bag upstairs," Addy smacked her forehead, "come with me to get it."

"Alright," Remmy grabbed a stack of toast and a cup of juice and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Hungry?" Lily raised an eyebrow at Remmy who was stuffing her mouth full of toast.

"I eat a lot when I'm depressed," Remmy swallowed and took a large gulp from her cup.

"Lily, you know your column?" Addy stopped by the ever-changing staircase.

"Yeah, how could I forget?"

"I know the perfect guy."

Lily gave her a skeptical look. "Who?"

"James Potter," Addy said.

"_Hell_ no!" Lily shook her head in disgust and took a few steps back.

"Yes! It would be so perfect! You could date him until the Christmas Ball and then -BAM!," she punched her fist into her left hand, "you dump him."

"That is so mean, though," Lily said.

Remmy breathed heavily and gave Addy a knowing look, "I had an inkling that you couldn't do it. Just like when you 'absolutely couldn't' go to the Shrieking Shack with us."

"Or when you couldn't even fly on a broom because so many people had died in broom accidents and yet we were going to hover a couple feet off the ground," Addy said.

"Oh, is that it, then? You don't think I can do it?" Lily said, offended. Remmy and Addy just shrugged. "Well, I can do that! I just don't want to because I'm not that mean."

"You shoved that Slytherin girl in the lake last week!" Addy exclaimed.

"She had it coming to her!" Lily objected.

"Don't you think James has it coming to him?" Remmy said slyly.

"Well, yes…"

"Then why don't you do it?" Remmy said.

"Because, that's just so mean!" Lily said quietly.

"Remember the time James wore that 'Please date me, Lily Evans' shirt for nearly a month? And he told his life story to every person that asked him about it and that made you look like a total bitch," Addy said.

"Don't you think that was mean? And the time he 'accidentally' spilled frog juice all over us?" Remmy shivered from the memory.

"And the time he--"

"Alright, I'll do it!" Lily sighed heavily.

"YES!" Remmy and Addy gave each other high-fives. Lily just shook her head and wondered what she was getting herself into.

* * *

There is a pretty blue button I would like you to push! And critisam is welcome! Thanks! 


	2. An Answer That Surpirsed Everyone

I first want to thank all my wonderful reviewers because without you I probably wouldn't have continue...I was also very excited about the five reviews I recived in the first 15 min I posted it up...

THANK YOU!!!

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. HOWEVER I DO OWN THIS PLOT AND ALL CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT RECOGNIZED IN THE HARRY POTTER SERIES.**_

* * *

How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days

_**Chapter Two: An Answer That Surprised Everbody**_

* * *

"Lily Evans! My wonderful writer, my outstanding artist! Tell me you have found a topic, _please_!!" Tanya Georgetown of Ravenclaw looked pleading at Lily.

"Actually, I do," Lily smiled as Tanya's face relaxed. "How to lose a guy in ten days."

"How to loose—Lily that is terrific! Ten days…the ball is in ten days! And then you would have enough time. Yes!" Tanya embraced Lily excitedly. "So who's the lucky chum?"

"Well, er," Lily looked around bashfully. Members of other houses were working feverishly on their pieces, "I was thinking James Potter."

Tanya squealed excitedly, "I knew I liked you for a reason! That is brilliant! When are you beginning?"

"Well, Hogsmead is this weekend—"

"Perfect! Ooo! I can't wait to see the outcome. Now, where's Jill?" Tanya marched away from Lily to a far desk in the corner. Lily smiled and shook her head slowly, Tanya was a great editor and what was even better is that she was in love with Lily's work. Lily walked around the what used to be an unused classroom but Dumbledore had allowed them to use it for their headquarters.

"Evans! Hey look at this!" Lily turned to see Hayden Nelson holding the outline of the newest edition of the paper. "I just put it together. Tanya said she wanted a new look."

"Why? We've only had it out for two months," Lily accepted the group of papers and looked over them.

Hayden just shrugged, "I don't know but she told me to let you look over them."

"Oh, really? It looks really good, Hayden. Good job, I'll give it back tomorrow," Lily smiled brightly at the young fifth year.

"Oh, um, thanks," he blushed slightly and turned back to his desk.

Lily sat down in her comfy teal chair and spread the manuscript on the shiny wood. It had four pages, one for Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. _Nicely organized but a waste of paper._ She thought and placed it in the middle drawer. Tapping the end of her quill on the desk she pulled out a journal. She flipped through the many pages written in loopy cursive until she found a blank page and wrote:

_How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days_

Day One: This is going to be hard… 

LEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJP

Lily sat nervously with Alice and Frank, poking absentmindedly at her food. Remmy and Addy had some how gotten detention, something about chicken feathers and really sticky glue…Lily shook her head.

"Hey, you alright?" Frank asked.

"You haven't eaten anything, Lily," Alice observed concernedly.

"I'm fine, just not hungry. Thanks, though," Lily gave a smile and cleaned a space for homework.

"OOOooooo, Evans!"

Oh-my-god— 

"How is my little puddin' pop?" James placed an arm around her shoulders and a slobbery kiss on her forehead.

"Potter," She wiped her face with a napkin, irritated, "when are you going to grow up?"

"Well…there is a Hogsmead trip this weekend…"

Lily opened her mouth to say an automatic 'no', however her answer surprised everyone- including James, "Well, Remmy and Addy have detention _again _and aren't allowed to go, so why not?"

Alice stared open-mouthed at Lily and Remus rushed over to check her temperature.

"Somebody get Madam Pomfrey! She-she's horribly sick!" Sirius cried dramatically.

"What?" James's hazel eyes grew the size of saucers. Lily chuckled.

"Yeah, I'll go to Hogsmead with you," Lily smirked and returned to her homework. _Poor guy…_

"I always knew you would come around," James said returning back to his cocky state.

Lily rolled her eyes and started to eat.

"Just understand that this isn't a date," Lily pointed a fork at James.

"No, of course not!"

"Good, keep that in mind."

LEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJP

"It is so a date!" Addy playfully pushed Lily.

"No, it is an experiment," Lily said as she continued her homework.

"Oh, right!" Remmy said and winked at Addy.

Lily turned a page of her potions book and sighed exasperatedly, "Would you two stop? It's for my article!"

"If you say so," Addy laughed and scribbled something on her paper.

"I do say so."

The three girls worked in silence. Flipping old and crackly pages of the dusty books sprawled before them and then writing feverishly on the parchment. Lily suddenly threw her quill on the table.

"It's Saturday right?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah…" Remmy replied slowly.

"Then why are we studying?" Lily threw up her hands.

"Because you told us to…" Addy replied, looking very confused.

"Why do you listen to me?" Lily demanded.

"You kinda scare us when you get angry," Addy replied, her blue eyes wide.

"Isn't there something to do tonight?" Lily glanced at Remmy.

"Well…Slytherin is having this little get together," Remmy replied.

"Perfect! Let's go," Lily exclaimed and started to shove her books and papers into her already overflowing bag. She hurried out of the library and glanced over her shoulder. "Come on you slow-pokes!"

"Wait! Lily, slow down!" Addy panted out while dragging her bag behind her.

"What?"

"You, of all people, want to go to a Slytherin party?" Remmy crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Suspicious…?"

Lily resumed walking, "Phase one is about to begin." She smirked to herself…_payback time._

* * *

Short chap? Maybe too long? Let me know please...also I would love love love for you to push that pretty blue button and give me a review...contsructive critsiam (I know its misspelled...lol) is welcome. 

THANK YOU SO MUCH, AGAIN!!


	3. You Never Said Sorry

I first want to thank my WONDERFUL reviewers because without them I would never continue this story.

**I also want to add an authors note: In the previous chapter I wrote that Lily, Addy, and Remmy were studying on Saturday night, however, (as SweetSouthernGal pointed out) Lily was supposed to go out with James that day. So I typoed, it is really Friday right now. Sorry!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR HOW TO LOSE A GUY IN TEN DAYS. HOWEVER I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTER AND THE PLOT. YAY**_!

* * *

_**Chapter 3: You Never Said Sorry**_

Remmy and Addy struggled to keep up with Lily as they came to the Gryffindor Tower. Only a few people milled about the common room, chatting about Quidditch and who knows what else. Lily paid them no attention and marched straight up to the Girls dormitory. Remmy and Addy exchanged looks of confusion but said nothing as they followed the red head. As they entered the sixth year dorm, Lily was rummaging through a tattered trunk and threw some clothes on her bed.

"Lily, what is going on?" Addy grabbed Lily's arm and forced Lily to face her.

"Yeah, what the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Remmy plopped down on the raggedy quilt that covered her bed. Lily smiled smugly and a glint in her eye appeared.

"Oh, I know that look!" Addy said and her eyes opened wide as she stepped away from Lily.

"Phase one: See how much he wants me," Lily said simply.

"Well, it's obvious he 'wants' you, Lily!" Remmy exclaimed. "He's been asking you out ever since we were 14!"

"Well, I am just about to give Potter ten days of absolute _hell_, I want to make sure he will stay with me," Lily explained and pulled out a brush and eyed her friends. "Are you two going like that?"

Remmy and Addy looked down at their school robes instinctively and frowned at each other. Lily shrugged and disappeared into the bathroom.

"This article is going to make her go mental!" Addy shook her head and shuffled through her own trunk.

"No, actually, I think something good is going to come out of this," Remmy smirked.

LEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLE

"Hey, James," Lily whispered out into the dark room of the boy's dormitory. She turned to her friends, "that sounds weird, doesn't it?"

"Lily, you aren't going to wake them up by whispering," Remmy pointed out.

"Oh, right." Lily smiled. "JAMES POTTER, WAKE UP!"

Instantly they heard a series of groans and low curses issuing from the boys. "Lily?" James sat up and rubbed his eyes. "You came!" He scooted over to make room and reached out for Lily. "And you brought them! My fantasy is coming true!"

"Why are you already in bed? It's only ten!" Addy asked, ignoring James's comment.

"It was a long day, and we _were_ looking forward to a long sleep…" Sirius snapped from under his covers.

"Oh, so hexing helpless first years is a full day, is it?" Remmy said.

"Yes, yes it is!" Sirius said, his reply muffled.

"Did you know about the Slytherin party?" Lily asked trying to shake them out of their sleepy trance and she was not disappointed when the boys became fully awake.

"Party?" Frank Longbottom mumbled.

"Y r 'ere 'irls in 'ere?" Brady Jefferson struggled to say through a yawn.

"What's going on in here?" Kalen Harrison demanded, he had just walked into the room. "Evans, Matthew, Lawrence. What are you three doing in here?"

"Are you supposed to be on duty or something, Harrison?" Remmy replied coolly.

"Aren't _you_ supposed to be in the girls dormitory?" Kalen retorted.

"We are inviting the boys to a little get together, Kalen," Addy smiled brightly. It was a known fact that Kalen, brother of the Head Boy and a prefect himself, has had a crush on the bouncy blonde ever since their second year.

"Get together? After hours? I don't think that's legal," Kalen said, his face a little less stony.

"Oh, shove off, Harrison. You can come with us," Sirius said as he pulled a pair of jeans over his polka-dotted boxers.

"Party?" Frank mumbled again.

"No, I forbid it," Kalen said.

"Who died and made you boss, Harrison?" James retorted.

"Where's Remus?" Lily said randomly, gazing at the empty bed beside the still slumbering Peter.

"Mother's ill again." Came Peter's squeaky.

"Party? Can we come?" Frank said, gesturing to Brady and himself.

"The more the merrier!" Lily smirked.

"Lily! You are a prefect!" Kalen said, outraged.

Lily rolled her eyes and did something no one would expect out of her.

"_Immobulus_!"

Kalen instantly became ridged and fell to the floor. Addy gaped at Lily who calmly slid her wand into her pocket. Remmy, however, smiled cheerfully.

"That was pretty good, Lils. I never really liked him."

Lily gave a half smiled and turned to the boys. "So, er, are you going or not?"

"Yeah!" the yelled in unison.

There was an immediate shuffle to pull on some reasonable clothes and scramble out of the dorm.

"James, wait up." Lily said after everyone had headed down the stairs. "I have something to ask you."

James raised an eyebrow but motioned for Sirius to retreat down to the Common Room. After the door was shut Lily took in a deep breath. "Okay," She exhaled, "James, I know I've been a, well, jerk to you ever since our fourth year," James nodded, "yes, well, I want to apologize."

"Oh, really?" James said and he took a small step towards Lily.

"Yes, I've noticed…some things, um, different about you this year," Lily smiled.

"Like what?"

James was suddenly very close to Lily, she could feel his warm breath blow against her chin and she shivered, although it was quite warm in the circular room. "Well, you have stopped asking me out everyday."

"Because you finally said 'yes'."

"Before that, I mean."

"And you have—"

"You're stalling, Lily Evans." James cut her off and smiled devilishly. He was only inches from her face. He could count every freckle speckled across her petite nose. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and leaned in. Lily was suddenly over come with goose-bumps as she kissed James Potter back softly.

Lily's mind went into overload as James pulled Lily closer to his body. Her heart seemed to control her body, she couldn't move and yet a small part of Lily didn't want too.

"Wow," Lily breathed as James broke the kiss.

"Yeah, it can do that sometimes," James grinned as Lily giggled. "I bet they're wondering where we are."

"Yeah."

James ran a hand through his already bed-matted hair and opened the door. "So, why do you want to go to a Slytherin party anyway? Doesn't seem like something a prefect would do."

Lily just shrugged, "I guess I just want to break out of the whole 'Little Miss Perfect' mold."

They reached the bottom stair where their fellow Gryffindor's awaited them, "You know, you never said sorry."

Lily laughed out loud and playfully pushed him away.

* * *

So, yes, I have to admit I didn't really enjoy writing this chapter so that's why it isn't exactly good. I do promise to do better on the next one. So please press the pretty blue button and submit me a review!!!

And is it too short? Critisam (yes, I misspelled it) is welcome!

Please keep reading and reviewing!

Until next time!

emma


End file.
